Like you'll never see me again
by GabriellaHudgens4lyfe
Summary: WARNING: May make you cry *ONE-SHOT!* Gabriella is waiting for Troy to come home for his 23rd birthday. But happens when he doesnt show and Gabriella gets the call that she thought she would never get? Please read and REVIEW!


**A/N: REVIEW!!!**

Where is he? Gabriella thought as she looked at the clock yet again. It was Troy's 23rd birthday. She made him a nice dinner with a nice table cloth, candles, and even got him a present. But he wont be able to get it until 6 months prior.

If he doesn't come in the next 10 minutes I swear I'm gonna be so mad at him. And that's when she got the call.

"Hello?"

Gabriella gasped as she heard the person on the other line rush the words she thought she would never hear.

Gabriella was speechless when she hung up her phone. She could do nothing but think of the one she loved and if she would ever be with him again.

Quickly coming to her senses, she grabbed her purse, car keys and rushed out the door to the hospital. She sped all the way down to the hospital ignoring everybody screaming and telling her to get off the road. Once parked in the hospital parking lot, she ran up to the front desk and immediately heard her name being called.

"Gabriella!?" She heard a sad, anxious Sharpay call her name and she quickly turned around and ran to her best friends.

"W-Where is he, I-I need to s-see him" Gabriella stuttered her way through her sentence trying to hold back the tears waiting to burst threw her eyes.

"He's having surgery done…." Chad trailed off. "Gabby?" He then continued.

"What, What happened!?"

Chad looked at his feet then looked back at her. "The doctor said there's little chance of him surviving. He got shot in his chest and he loft a lot of blood."

That's it. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Gabriella clasped on the floor and heaved her way into deep sobs.

Why did this have to happen to him on his birthday? Why couldn't he come home safely, be with his wife and have the lovely dinner she prepared for him?

Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, and Kelsi all looked down and felt really sorry for Gabriella they could do nothing more than kneel down and try to comfort her.

2 hours later the doctor came up and everybody got up from there seats.

"How is he?" Ryan was the brave one to speak.

"Well, we almost lost him but…" The doctor smiled. "He's okay."

The whole gang let out a big sigh. This was the second time they were in a scare like this. The first was when Gabriella ended up in the hospital the day before her and Troy's wedding. The West High Knight's caption hired somebody to 'take care' of the one thing that kept Troy's spirit alive and helped him win every basketball game. But what the captain didn't know was that Gabriella was a fighter and with Troy's by her side, She could make it through anything.

Gabriella was the last one to go and see Troy. She made her way towards the room number she was given and knocked silently. Troy let out a soft laugh. He knew who it was for she was the only one to knock. She was always this polite, no matter what the situation.

"Come in" Was what Gabriella barley heard and she opened the door slowly and saw a pale looking Troy laying on the hospital bed.

"Troy." she said quietly trying to hold back the tears that were now streaming down her face once more. She walked quickly to his bed side and sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"Hey." He smiled that sweet soft smile that made her cry even more.

"Baby please stop crying" He lifted his hand and wiped away the ever flowing tears.

"I-I can't help it. I almost lost you."

"I know, I know" He tried calming her down. "But I'm okay now. So please stop you know I hate seeing you like this."

Gabriella calmed down a bit.

"Your forgetting something…"

"What is it?"

Troy let out a fake yarn while talking. "Oh I don't know the fact that its my birthday and you still haven't given my present yet?"

This made Gabriella laugh. "That was a very long yarn mister." She smiled at the fact that he was trying to cheer her up.

Then she remembered the gift she had for him.

"So where is it?" Troy asked casually as he closed his eyes and put his empty hand in front of her.

"Oh, um" She hesitated.

"Wait." Troy tried to sound disappointed. "Don't tell me you didn't get me a gift!"

She giggled. "I did get you one. Buuut…"

"Buuut what?"

"I don't have it now. Well I do have it now I just cant give it to you yet."

"And why is that?"

"Um, you have to wait 6 months." Gabriella said looking away.

"Oh, I get it. It's being made isn't it?

"Uh, Yeah you can say that!" Gabriella exclaimed while scratching the back of her head.

Dropping the subject Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled at her beauty. "You know I love you right?"

She smiled back. "How could I not know, you tell me all the time."

"I know. I just want to make sure you hear it all the time." She smiled at how sweet he was. He always thought of others before himself. He always put the people he loved the most first before anything else. Even before basketball. He almost once gave up his basketball career when he heard that his dad would be quitting his job as the coach at East High. He thought of all the boys on the team who had a dream to become a big basketball star and he knew no one could replace the excellent coaching skills his dad had. No one but him. But after his dad found out what he was going to do he stopped his son and told him that he didn't coach him for no reason. He told him that he was gonna make it big and become the captain of the Lakers. And that's exactly what he did.

"I love you to Wildcat" Her smile quickly faded when she heard the heart monitor speed up and could see Troy loosing his consciousness.

"Troy?" She got nervous and shook him few times before the nurse came running in and checked his pulse. She ran back out and then ran back it with 2 doctors behind her.

"Ms, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The nurse said urgently.

"What? No I'm not going anywhere."

"Ms, please leave now so we can take care of him." The nurse said again while pushing Gabriella towards the door.

"NO I SAID I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE. NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME IF HES GONNA BE OKAY!!"

"Ms, please leave we cant tell right now if he's gonna be okay. Please I'm asking you one more time to leave then I'm calling security."

Gabriella ran to Troy while the doctors where injecting him with all sorts of medication.

"Troy? baby please, please wake up I need you to be okay" She pleaded while tears started running down her face. Then 2 security guards came and grabbed her by her arm and started pulling her to the door.

"LET GO OF ME!!" She pulled loose of there grip and ran back to Troy's bed. She grabbed his hand and rested it on her stomach. "Please do it for me please. I cant raise this baby without you. Please, please wake up.

The guards grabbed her again and she kicked and screamed for them to let her go. "LET ME GO!! LET ME GO NOW!! HE NEEDS ME. PLEASE!!!!

But it was no use. She ended up on the floor outside of the closed room that she was just now in. She got up and tried to open the door. But it was locked. She threw herself against the door and slid down in uncontrollable tears as the gang ran up to her. Gabi what happened? Gabi what's wrong? Was all she heard but she could get the words to tell them out her mouth.

10 minutes later the doctor came back with a look on his face that everybody knew what it meant. Gabriella immediately cried harder into Taylor chest.

"I'm sorry guys" The doctor spoke quietly. "He's gone"

**-6 MONTHS LATER-**

Gabriella was laying on the hospital bed. Rocking her baby back and forth, she whispered to her son quietly. "Daddy couldn't make it to see you when you came." She felt the tears coming. "You look just like him."

**A/N: So what did you think. Did it make you cry? It sure made me cry a little while typing it. Tell me in review please!**


End file.
